


Записи из Итерлинга

by ConVersia



Series: 2018 [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Исповедь самого человечного монстра, видевшего свет Итерлинга





	Записи из Итерлинга

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы конвента Con.Версия 2017 заявка №35 ориджинал

14 сентября  
1327 года  
от разделения миров

Здравствуй, мой дорогой друг! Как же давно я не обращался к твоим страницам, а ты все так же хранишь свою молодость. Верю, что однажды переживешь меня и попадешь в руки к тому, кто по достоинству оценит тебя и твои секреты.  
Более двухсот лет прошло с момента нашего последнего общения. Это был по праву заслуженный отдых для нас обоих. Но и грусть разлуки была тяжела. За прошедшую неделю сотворил я немало ужасного и не так много хорошего. Поведаю тебе события от их начала.

Лет пятьдесят назад, а может и шестьдесят, перебрался я в тихую деревушку. Люди здесь были очень добрые, может, слегка глуповатые, однако держались друг друга и чужакам не доверяли. Мне потребовалась пара десятилетий, чтобы заслужить их расположение. Это необычайно честные ребята несмотря на то, какой прогнивший город расположен не так далеко от них. Всей душой я проникся к жителям и оберегал эту деревню от любых напастей.  
Одиннадцать дней назад и началась череда событий, что привела к печали. Жители устроили невероятное празднество в честь огромного урожая в этом году. На главной и единственной, площади собрались все, кто проживал в деревушке: мужчины, женщины, дети, даже старики с их больными телами повылезали из своих крохотных домиков. И это была беда. Столь большое скопление людей вдали от города привлекло чудовище намного ужаснее тех, что мне удавалось отлавливать все эти годы. Демон этот был еще далеко, но он явно мчался во весь опор к манящему пиршеству. За дюжину километров от деревни мне удалось перехватить его и остановить, но сил от меня это потребовало невероятных и восстановиться самому не было возможным.  
Я был вынужден обратиться за помощью в город. Город, что ненавидел всей душой, что насквозь провонял бесчестием, обманом и жадностью. С местным «бароном» преступного мира заключил сделку, которая обесчестила и мое слово, ибо нарушил этим клятву, данную тысячу лет назад. Но сделал я это ради защиты людей — не в угоду своему тщеславию. Неизвестно было, как скоро мне потребуются силы. Теперь же, зная последствия, я проклинаю себя за слабость и отречение от клятвы.

Через неделю к моему порогу уже были доставлены несколько громоздких тюков, что были целью моей сделки, ибо получить их легально я не мог. Поблагодарив парой звонких монет доставщиков, я закрыл двери и тут же перенес посылку в подвал. Не знаю для чего создавали это помещение, но догадываюсь, что не для чаепитий. Подвал находился глубоко под землей, имел всего один вход через крутую лестницу, а закрывался на очень толстую деревянную дверь. Изнутри был весь покрыт пылью и плесенью, на стене висели старые, изъеденные ржавчиной, кандалы, а в стороне стояли два больших каменных стола. Никогда раньше не заглядывал сюда — не было нужды, однако в тот момент я был несказанно рад столь удачному открытию.  
Бросив тюки в углу, я сразу же принялся их развязывать. В первом было тело старика, по ощущениям он скончался от спиртного и внутренние органы отказали. Не первой свежести, но остатки жизни в нем еще были. Рукой я коснулся лба трупа, и тело распалось в пыль, создав в этой тьме бледно-серое облако, словно оставляя о себе легкое напоминание. Пустой мешок я отбросил в сторону и схватил следующий. Этот был больше остальных и свежее. Легким движением перебросил мешок на стол, по пути заляпав кровью стены и пол. Мною овладевала жажда. Сорвав старую ткань, и это тело мгновенно превратил в пыль. По моим венам разлилась энергия, я будто проснулся после векового сна, и на меня нахлынули старые воспоминания, питая жажду, раззадоривая ее, но и пробуждая старые чувства: боль и тоску. Сейчас же счастлив я, что еще не забыл своей прошлой жизни, что именно эти воспоминания дают мне силу держаться. Третьей была молодая девушка, не знаю, что с ней произошло, но жизни оставалось совсем немного. Решив закончить свое восстановление немного позже, разместил ее на втором столе, а сам отправился в гостиную, дабы просить прощения у той, кому дал клятву, у той, кого со мной боле нет.

Через несколько часов раздался громкий стук в дверь, прервавший мои бдения и заставивший собраться с мыслями. Приоткрыв дверь, увидел у себя на пороге трех очень юных путников. Довольно пестрая компания, для наших глухих мест.  
— Здравствуйте! — быстро выкрикнула невысокая девушка с короткими рыжими волосами и одетая во все в черное, словно это смогло бы скрыть ее горящую ярким пламенем голову и столь бледную кожу, — Мы проездом в вашей деревне, можем остановиться у вас?  
— Да! Нам в деревне сказали, что только вы принимаете гостей, — вмешалась в разговор вторая девушка. Несмотря на свой внушительный рост и крепкое телосложение, чувствовалась в ее речи робость, хотя ее длинные зеленые волосы, собранные в хвост, дополняли образ жесткой женщины.  
И только третий гость стоял молча, будто витая в облаках, лишь изредка удостаивая осознанным взглядом.  
«Ах, дети! Как же вы не вовремя, — подумал я, — почему же именно сегодня вас занесло в эту глушь?»  
Тем не менее не мог им отказать, никто в деревне их не принял бы. Мои друзья заверили чужаков, что здесь найдут они себе пристанище. И не в моих правилах отказывать в помощи тем, кто в ней действительно нуждается.  
— Что ж, конечно, проходите, — тихо произнес я, открыв дверь и жестом указывая им дорогу.  
Они прошли внутрь, стараясь держаться как можно осторожнее, будто опасались самих теней. Только огромных размеров паренек в овечьей шкуре и с щитом за плечами оживился и озирался по сторонам, словно ребенок впервые увидел радугу.  
— Прошу, пойдемте за мной, покажу вам ваши комнаты и умывальню, — я повел их за собой на верхние этажи своего дома, — а как устроитесь — спускайтесь в столовую, вас будет ждать ужин.  
— Спасибо! — еле слышно ответил кто-то из гостей.

К вечеру мои гости спустились в столовую, желая отужинать. Их ожидал большой стол с яствами, на которые я только был способен. Троица приступила очень быстро поглощать угощения, до которых только могли дотянуться. Манеры явно не их конек, но чего требовать от столь юных путников. И чем сытнее становились дамы, тем любопытней они были, словно маленькие котята, что только познают окружающий их мир. Со временем вопросы стали доставлять все больше неудобств, посему я предложил им посетить библиотеку, а сам решил уединиться на крыше замка под бесконечной россыпью звезд.  
Пока детишки тешили свое любопытство в книгах, мои мысли все больше уходили в темные уголки сознания, пробуждая самые страшные картины из прошлого. После долгих размышлений провалился в многочасовой сон и оставил своих гостей без присмотра.  
Солнечные лучи, украдкой пробивающиеся сквозь густые ветви хвойного леса, прервали мой прекрасный забвенный сон. Было еще совсем рано, ощущалась легкая осенняя прохлада, а полупрозрачный туман тихо проползал над землей. Однако было и поздно. Поздно, чтобы предотвратить тайфун событий, надвигающийся на оплот моей мирной жизни. Трио юных путников забрались в подвал, где по своей глупости я забыл запереть дверь. В первые мгновения меня сковал ужас и предвкушение гонений и охоты, что когда-то уже пережил. Под давлением этих ужасных воспоминаний я ринулся в подвал, дабы схватить тех, кто так бесцеремонно нарушил все границы. Максимально быстро и тихо вырубив их, подвесил двоих на кандалах, а одну девушку привязал к каменному столу. Ведомый лишь страхом и гневом, я действовал опрометчиво, нарушая все обещания, клятвы и правила. Пока все они были без сознания, я поглотил тело, что оставалось со вчерашнего дня, дабы восстановить силы, но сделал только хуже. Уязвленный и ослабленный духом, поддался жажде убийства. Мой рассудок затемнился и единственное, чего мне хотелось — это убивать.  
Двое путников висели в кандалах на стене будучи без сознания. Я подошел к лежащей на столе девушке — она начинала приходить в сознание, посему надо было торопиться. Схватив ее за руку, приступил к поглощению. Невероятно пронзительный крик раздался от пленницы. Отражаясь от стен, превращался в нескончаемый глушащий вой. Рука девушки начинала понемногу чернеть — жизнь покидала тело девушки. В моей голове было лишь желание оставить пыль после всех тех, кто разрушил мою тихую жизнь. Крик становился все невыносимей, он словно исходил не из горла, а из самого сердца. Рука уже по локоть стала черной, когда я увидел, что остальные нарушители спокойствия очнулись. Их лица были искажены гримасами ужаса и боли, я видел их животный страх, видел их нежелание умирать. На меня вновь нахлынули воспоминания о семье. Отпустив руку, я попятился назад. Хотел было закричать: «Простите! Я не хотел вам навредить!», но из моих уст вырвался лишь дикий звериный рев. Я ринулся из подвала на свет, чтобы прийти в себя, чтобы осознать совершенное, чтобы не видеть дело рук своих.  
Почти час потребовался мне, чтобы вернуть себе ясность сознания и человеческий облик. И еще столько же, чтобы придумать, как уладить ситуацию. Скорее даже вспомнить. За столь долгое время без необходимости в полной мере обращаться к своей истинной сути, уже успел позабыть все трюки, которыми обладаю. Поступил как глупец. Если бы не моя наивность, то события могли сложиться совсем иным образом.  
Приведя в порядок свой внешний вид, возвратился к своим пленникам, желая исповедаться и заставить их умолчать о случившемся навсегда. Девушка на каменном столе стонала осипшим голосом, а ее почерневшая рука уже начинала рассыпаться с кончиков пальцев. «Что ж, пришла пора исправлять свои ошибки. Только бы не наделать новых», — подумалось мне. Я подошел к полке у стены и взял старую, пыльную миску. Аккуратно ногтем порезал себе ладонь и набрал полчаши крови. Рана тут же затянулась. Это должно было сработать, чтобы помочь ей восстановиться. Слишком много жизней уже погубил я на своем веку.  
— Простите, — я поднес чашу к губам девушки. Обессилившая, она с трудом делала каждый глоток. Все сработало через считанные секунды: ее рука вновь вернула себе естественные цвета, а недавно рассыпающиеся кончики пальцев, были как новые, мышцы окрепли и немного возросли в объеме. Однако никакой агрессии и даже искорки безумия не было.  
«Сработало», — мысленно обрадовался я.  
— Прошу меня простить! — учтиво поклонившись им, — Мне очень жаль, что я доставил вам столько страданий и боли, — с раскаянием произнес я, взглянув на лежащую пленницу. — Однако именно поэтому хочу перед вами объясниться и надеюсь, что вы меня выслушаете, — но у них уже не было выбора, приказы из моих уст не обсуждаются — старые трюки. Хотелось только дать им возможность думать, что они тоже что-то тут решают, так будет спокойней. А мне, прожившему многие столетия в полном одиночестве, хотелось уже сбросить с себя бремя тайны. — Начну с самого начала.  
Как вы знаете, года стали считать по новой после разделения миров, когда три расы разбросало по своим отдельным мирам, оставив лишь два небольших коридора к каждому из соседей. Наконец-то были отделены кровожадные монстры, крылатые горделивые твари и беззащитное человечество. Однако никто из вас и не ведает о том, что люди стали беззащитны только после разделения. Когда-то и ваш вид обладал силой, способной защитить вас от демонов. До разделения каждой расе было даровано пламя, способное удерживать других от посягательств: демоны обладали пламенем абсолютного разрушения — они были способны обратить все в пепел, подстать их кровожадности и звериному нутру; ангелы — эти крылатые твари, имели пламя успокоения, нейтрализующее любые энергетические колебания, они всегда находились в стороне от распрей людей и демонов, но поддерживающие свой извращенный баланс между сторонами; и человечество — самый хрупкий вид, но обладающий огромной силой, пламенем души — эта сила была способна уничтожать само существо всего живого, не повреждая физической ипостаси.  
Одному человеку, добившемуся небывалых способностей, вздумалось разделить миры и лишить людей сил. Чтобы никто не навредил им, и они не навредили сами себе. Но в уплату за такие изменения этот человек положил свою жизнь, а крылатые взяли на себя защиту врат в иные миры. К моему превеликому сожалению, не получилось у человека защитить миры, от чего желал. Спустя много лет после разделения одна из тварей, порожденная демонами, проникла в человеческий мир и дала жизнь самому ужасному созданию, которое могло появиться. То было моё зачатие. Миг, о котором сожалею до сих пор.  
Моя мать была обычной поварихой в знатном доме. Люди там жили очень добрые и хорошие несмотря на их богатства. Всю прислугу они считали чуть ли не частью семьи, настолько близко в свою жизнь они впускали людей, живущих рядом с ними. Семья была очень радушна, всегда открывала двери нуждающимся и в тот день так же не отказали человеку в приюте. Демон, что проник в этот мир, прикинулся человеком аристократичным, пришедшим из столицы, дабы увидеть, как живут люди за пределами стен его города. Он вскружил голову моей матери, — усмехнувшись, я добавил, — а много ли нужно, чтобы человек знатной крови вскружил голову служанке.  
На следующее утро этот человек исчез, оставив после себя лишь туманные воспоминания. А месяцы спустя на свет появился я — наполовину человек, наполовину демон, однако ни то и ни другое. При родах моя мать скончалась — сам того не осознавая, я поглотил ее жизнь, как только увидел свет. Возможно, если бы вокруг были другие люди, то они оставили бы меня умирать в лесу, бросили бы бессильного монстра исчезнуть из их жизни. — немного опершись на стену продолжал. — Но за лицом обычного младенца, беззащитного дитя, никто не увидел грядущей беды. Меня усыновили, воспитывали как родного, обучали грамоте, этикету, морали. Никто не подозревал, кого пригрели, даже я лично в то время не подозревал о своем происхождении.  
После долгих лет обучений и путешествий по миру, поисков отца и хоть каких-то признаков его существования, я вернулся домой. Меня встречали со всем радушием. Устроили большой званый ужин в честь возвращения сына и брата. Именно на том ужине повстречал я любовь всей своей жизни. Она была дочкой врачевателя нашей семьи. Бойкая и держащая все под контролем, но вместе с тем очень хрупкой и скромной — много раз она поднимала на смех мои ухаживания, критиковала мои чувства, пока не уверилась в истинности моих намерений. Наконец, после стольких скитаний, сумел познать я счастье. Вскоре мы поженились и стали жить вместе на окраине города, где общими усилиями мы построили небольшую усадьбу с лесными угодьями. Все шло даже очень хорошо. А когда живешь, опьяненный беззаботным весельем, то теряешь трезвость суждений.  
В день рождения своей жены, я решил приобрести ей в подарок что-то необычное — не из наших мест, посему отправился на рыночную площадь, где останавливались караваны из других городов. Людей было немерено. Все бегали, шумели, веселились и спорили — город был живым и беззаботным. В последний раз. В одно мгновение на площади замерла вся жизнь, исчезли звуки, даже вздохнуть никто не решался. В центре, из воздуха, возникло несколько демонов. Ужасные гигантские твари, больше походившие на обезображенных животных. Они стояли неподвижно, будто чего-то выжидали, вынюхивали. Я решил действовать, попытаться дать время укрыться остальным. Схватив с земли камень побольше, швырнул его в морду одному из чудовищ, крикнув остальным убираться. Я кидался камнями, шумел, прыгал и бегал, лишь бы как-то отвлечь их на себя. Люди стали разбегаться в разные стороны, стараясь скорее укрыться в домах. Как только началась общая суматоха, эти демоны ринулись в мою сторону. И не успел я сделать и шагу, как уже мое маленькое тельце швырнули высоко вверх. Отмахнулись, словно от назойливой мухи, что мешает думать. Одна из тварей рванула в сторону толпы, от которой отбился маленький ребенок. В этот момент и проявилась моя суть. Не мог видеть, как погибнет ребенок, хотел спасти его. И тут же я был уже между ребенком и этой тварью. Голыми руками в считанные секунды превратил голову зверя в кашу из крови и костей. С остальными демонами расправился так же быстро. Я не знал, что произошло, как мне это удалось, но был рад, что получилось всех спасти. — печально вздохнул. — Однако люди так не посчитали. Меня заклеймили монстром, чудовищем. Больше ни один человек не решался со мной заговорить, за исключением моей семьи.  
Спустя пару лет у меня родился сын — Лирик. Мы с женой были невероятно рады пополнению в семье, однако жители города еще больше обозлились: на каждом углу кричали, что монстры размножаются, что скоро они будут в плену, что мы их уничтожим. Но ни мне, ни моей семье этого было не нужно — мы просто хотели жить в спокойствии. Вести о монстре и его потомстве добрались до столицы, что привело особо агрессивных людей в наш город. Споры, крики и сборища становились все ожесточённее. Никакие доводы того, что мой сын обычный человек, что он ничего не сделал, а я лишь хотел защитить людей, не доходили до их умов — они боялись и хотели защититься.  
Когда Лирик возвращался домой, после учения в доме моих родителей, где он обучался со своими двоюродными братьями, несколько особо рьяных «защитников от монстров» схватили его и увели на главную площадь. — проглотив ком в горле, я продолжал. — Никогда бы не подумал, что они способны на такое, что зайдут так далеко. Они схватили его и привязали к колонне в центре. Сперва просто кричали, оскорбляли, требовали, чтобы мы убирались из города. А потом... — сделал паузу, стараясь сдержать слезы, — Потом кто-то из толпы швырнул камень, оставив на руке небольшую ссадину.  
Я должен был предвидеть это, должен был сопровождать своего сына. Слишком слепой была моя вера в здравомыслие людей. И слишком наивной надежда, что без меня мою семью будут воспринимать человечнее. Когда мне сообщили о задержании моего сына, я тут же ринулся на площадь... Но когда я примчался — было поздно. Эти люди! Они были хуже зверей!  
Лирик неподвижно лежал на земле. Все его тело было в ссадинах, синяках и крови. Очень много крови. На площади стояла тишина, лишь изредка кто-то перешептывался, в очередной раз упоминая, что погубили монстра, что заслуженно. После этих слов я потерял над собой контроль. Я метался по всей площади разрывая этих жалких людей клыками и когтями, упивался их мучениями и криками. Но я не просто погубил их, некоторые обращались в схожих ко мне монстров. Они догоняли убегающих и впивались зубами им в шею, неся мое возмездие за свершенное. В городе были и особые гости, специально обученные воины короля, которые научились использовать пламя. Они пытались остановить меня, уничтожили множество тварей, порожденных мною. Мою душу сжигали, мою плоть разрубали, но я все время восстанавливался. В конечном итоге и они пали от моих рук.  
Моя кровавая дорога привела меня домой. Не осознавая, что творю, готов был накинуться на собственную жену, но что-то меня остановило, что-то глубоко внутри. Она меня пригрела, успокоила и вернула к сознанию. Я рассказал ей все те ужасы, что свершились, но она лишь взяла с меня клятву, что я больше никогда не использую свои силы против людей, не создам еще больше монстров. Невероятно сильная женщина, сильнее, чем я. Слезы лились по ее щекам, но она оставалась спокойна, хотя ее горе было больше моего.  
Успокоившись, я сразу же побежал обратно в город, чтобы остановить весь ужас, но было поздно. Рожденные монстры распространялись слишком быстро, почти половина города уже была обращена. Мне просто не хватало сил всех остановить. Остановившись на главной площади у тела своего сына, я в отчаянии рухнул на колени. Молил о прощении, о шансе все исправить, как вдруг возник яркий серебряный свет. Он переливался и скакал, словно змея извивается на горячем камне. Только спустя время смог разглядеть в этом свете яркое серебряное пламя. Это вмешались те самые крылатые твари, что несли свое виденье равновесия. Они решили стереть весь город, обратить в пыль все, лишь бы не допустить распространения этой болезни дальше. И обратить в пыль то, что способно это порождать.  
Под давлением пламени сын на моих руках рассыпался в прах. Все вокруг становилось одной большой миской с песком: дома, люди, монстры — ничто не устояло перед их карой, кроме меня. Почему? Почему я уцелел? Я хотел сгинуть, стать ничем. Умереть. — склонив голову вниз, прошептал, — Я хочу упокоиться.  
Такова моя история, гости мои. Навредить вам не было моим намерением. Я оказался всего лишь напуганным зверем. Еще раз прошу простить мне мою несдержанность. Вы никому не расскажете о том, что тут произошло и что вы услышали. — приказным тоном сказал я.  
— Конечно, — тут же хором ответили трое детей.  
— К сожалению, после случившегося, не хотел бы вас задерживать в своем доме. Я соберу вам еды в дорогу, пока вы собираетесь. — сняв со всех кандалы, вывел их наружу и отправил собираться.  
Через полчаса все мои гости уже стояли у дверей, где их ждали мешки с провизией на несколько дней, чтобы добраться до города. Но я не вышел их провожать, все еще не был уверен в своем решении отпускать их, боялся сорваться вновь. Некоторое время они стояли в ожидании меня, пока парень не схватил все три мешка и не повел своих друзей за собой.


End file.
